Retour à la maison
by janiram
Summary: Sydney rentre chez elle après avoir passé 3 ans en Amérique. Elle a été élevée par sa mère, Irina Derevko. Le jour après son retour, sa mére embauche un nouveau type. De son âge. C'est UA univers alternatif . Quand Irina est partie elle a pris Syd ...
1. 1

**Déni : Je ne possède ni Alias ni cette histoire qui n'est que la traduction de Back Home de Druzilla.**

**Voila une petite histoire en deux parties.**

Résumé : Sydney rentre chez elle après avoir passé 3 ans en Amérique. Elle a été élevée par sa mère, Irina Derevko. Le jour après son retour, sa mére embauche un nouveau type. De son âge. C'est UA (univers alternatif). Quand Irina est partie elle a pris Syd avec elle. Alors quand Syd a eu 16 ans, elle a était envoyée aux Etats-Unis pour parvenir à connaître le pays de son père et rafraîchir son anglais.

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Etes vous ici en vacance, cherie ? » La vieille dame assise à côté de Sydney Bristow lui a demandé, sur un avion vers la Russie.

« Non, je rentre chez moi. J'ai été aux Etats-Unis pendant trois ans mais je suis finalement de retour maintenant et je vais pouvoir revoir ma mère après un long moment. Je ne peux pas attendre. Mais que faites-vous tandis que vous êtes en Russie ? » Elle a demandé à la vieille dame, à côté d'elle.

« Oh, pas grand chose. Je vais toujours à cette époque de l'année. Je suis si heureuse pour vous. » La vieille dame a dit, s'est ensuite endormi, mais Sydney a continué en regardant le film, cette fois c'était "le Père de la mariée." Elle a aimé ce film.

* * *

_La nuit suivante : dans un club :_

Sydney s'amusait bien dans le club ou elle est allée avec ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus en trois ans.

Quelqu'un lui rentre dedans et renverse les boissons, celles qu'elle avait prises pour elle et ses amis.

« Trou du cul !! A quoi pensiez-vous ? » Sydney hurle presque, au type qui lui est rentré dedans et a renversé ses boissons.

Le type a seulement souri d'un air satisfait et s'est éloigné.

Cela a vraiment ennuyé Sydney que ce type blond a pensé qu'il était vraiment drôle ou quelque chose.

Elle est allée obtenir de nouvelles boissons et oublier le trou du cul blond.

* * *

_Plus tard cette nuit :_

Sydney obtenait son manteau quand elle rentre de nouveau dans ce type de plus tot.

« Hé, regardez ça !! Vous ne regardez jamais ou vous allez n'est ce pas ?! Si je ne portais pas ma jupe préférée je vous donnerais un coup de pied au cul .» Elle a dit en russe, Quand elle était vraiment furieuse elle avait tendance à passer de l'anglais au russe.

« Non, je ne suis pas aveugle et êtes-vous vraiment sûrs que vous pourriez donner un coup de pied à mon cul, même si vous ne portiez pas votre jupe préférée ? Avez-vous des problemes a controler votre colère ? » Il lui a demandé, amusé et intrigué par cette fille.

« Non, pas vraiment. Bien, peut-être un peu. » Syd dit et sourit comme ils sortent par la porte arrière.

Ils ont passé la nuit entière parlant juste et des trucs comme ça mais Syd regarde sa montre et voit comment tard il est et lui dit qu'elle doit vraiment y aller.

« Je suis vraimmment désolé mais ma mére va me tuer. » Syd dit, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Vous ne saviez jamais ce que sa mére pourrait faire.

« C'est bien, je dois y aller aussi. J'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui. Peut-être nous nous reverrons. » Le jeune type dit et grimace a moitié souri a moitié.

« Ouais, peut-être plus tôt que plus tard. » Syd dit et lui sourit, en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée.

Quand Syd est rentrée à la maison, sa mère l'attendait dans sa chambre et elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

« Tu as juste dû les abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que tu avais grandi pendant ces trois ans. Donc, qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Une fête ou un type ? » Irina demande à sa fille.

« Tu sais probablement déjà seulement un type de dix-neuf ans aux cheveux blond, aux yeux bleus adorable. Au moins je pense qu'il était. Il aurait probablement eu peur s'il savait qu'à l'extérieur du club a attendu un garde du corps, un a l'intérieur près de l'entrée et un chauffeur. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé. » Elle a demandé, pas qu'elle s'est vraiment souciée de ce qui arrivé aux employés de sa mère.

**Bon qu'est ce que vous en pensez, donnez moi votre avis avec un commentaire.**


	2. 2

**Désolé du retard mais je suis trés occupée (je sais c'est pas une excuse mais bon) j'essayerais de mettre a jour reguliérement mais si vous voulez m'aider allez voir mon profil et laissez moi un mail !**

« Bien, naturellement ils ont été tués pour te perdre. Excepté le garde du corps à l'intérieur du club, il t'a suivi. Maintenant, prend quelques heures de sommeil et une douche. Tu vas rencontrer un nouveau type aujourd'hui. » Irina lui dit, pendant que Syd se met au lit.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Irina entre dans la salle où le nouveau type est, de même que font les gardes.

Mais comme d'habitude sa fille est en retard.

« Nous devons juste attendre une personne supplementaire avant que nous ne continuions. » Irina dit au nouveau type.

Quand Syd marche a l'interieur, avec les cheveux légèrement humides de sa douche, mettant son T-shirt et si quelqu'un avait été assez rapide, il ou elle pourrait attraper un aperçu de son abdomen.

Et Sark a attrapé cet aperçu mais il recherche et elle le regarde, droit dans les yeux.

Fenetre sur l'âme.

_- - Comment pouvez vous voir dans mes yeux comme des portes ouvertes - -_

« Sydney, cherie, c'est Alxei Sark et c'est ma fille, Sydney, et M. Sark si vous vous approchez d'elle sans ma permission, vous êtes mort. » Irina lui dit avec un sourire sur son visage.

Sourires affectés de Sydney dans la direction de Sark.

« Merci, maman mais je n'est pas besoin de toi pour me protéger contre lui. Je pourrais lui donner un coup de pied au cul n'importe quand. » Elle dit a sa mère, très confiante qu'elle pourrait le prendre à un moment donné.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit, quand Sark marche vers sa chambre, une porte est ouverte et il est tiré dans cette pièce.

Il est sur le point de combattre la personne qui l'a tiré mais d'autre part il est embrassé et quand il ouvre ses yeux, il voit une Syd souriante.

Il recul de quelques pas, mais Syd saisit sa main et le tire vers elle.

Elle ne souri plus mais maintenant elle a un sourire affecté énorme sur son visage.

« Êtes vous effrayé ? » Elle lui demande.

« J'ai peur de Mme Derevko, pas de vous. J'ai pensé que son avertissement était très sérieux. » Il dit a Syd, droit avant qu'elle ne souri et puis lui fauche les jambes, les écartes sur le plancher et tient ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je vous ai dit que je pourrais vous donner un coup de pied au cul. » Syd chuchote dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser encore.

* * *

Mais elle n'a jamais revu le type du club parce qu'il est mort après qu'elle l'ait laissé.

Directement là sur place. Il n'est jamais même sorti de la ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient. Le garde du corps qui l'a suivie du club l'a tué.

**FIN**


End file.
